


The Friendly Skies

by justbygrace



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbygrace/pseuds/justbygrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Airplane AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Friendly Skies

At 9:52 am, Rose Tyler was wrestling her pack into an overhead compartment and sinking into her seat with a relieved sigh. The window seat was empty for now, but the gate had been crowded and she knew better than to hope that she could have both seats to herself. Next time she would choose a better time to fly than bloody Saturday morning. At least she had a book and an iPod to block out her surroundings. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she looked up to see a man with flyaway chestnut hair and a pinstriped suit standing there with a Cheshire cat grin, holding the ticket to the other seat.

At 10:07 am, Rose Tyler was trying to remember where she had put her bottle of pain killers. She had learned that the man went by the pretentious name of "the Doctor," acted a bit dodgy concerning his real name, had an unusual love for Science, technology, and vegetation, was a ridiculously fast reader, apparently knew the entire history of air travel (or was very good at making things up), and did not seem to possess the ability to stop talking. She groaned inwardly at the idea of spending a two hour flight with him.

At 10:19 am, Rose Tyler was doubled over in laughter because of the side comments he was giving on the safety procedures, earning her several dark looks from the stewardess. When she hissed at him to shut it before he got them both kicked off the plane, he gave her such a scandalized look she had to bury her face in her arm to avoid laughing out loud. When the presentation was over he shook his head and went on to systematically explain what you should really do in case of emergency. She got distracted watching his hair ripple with the taxiing of the plane and forgot to pay attention.

At 10:32 am, Rose Tyler was in the midst of a heated discussion about the existence of werewolves in pre-twentieth century Scotland and their influence on the royal family; her book abandoned in the seat pocket in front of her. He seemed to know an awful lot about an awful lot of things, but would occasionally concede a point here or there to her. When her lack of knowledge about Harry Potter came up, he was properly horrified and extracted a promise that she would start reading them within the week.

At 10:57 am, Rose Tyler was not at all surprised to see him collect peanuts, pretzels, crackers, and a questionable glass of banana flavored punch from the snack cart. She stuck with tea and crackers and mentioned that all she really wanted was some fish and chips. He grinned brightly at this and demanded to know her favorite spots in London. They spent a considerable time debating the merits of various chip shops and were delighted to learn that they'd been to some of the same ones.

At 11:19 am, Rose Tyler was watching him build an airplane model out of crackers and some peanut butter that he had unearthed from his ridiculously huge pockets while explaining the best way to make the model aerodynamic. He had produced a pair of glasses from his pockets as well and she was having some trouble remembering how to form words. The stewardess giggled and fluttered her eyelashes when she came by to ask if they needed anything else and Rose was slightly gratified to see that he didn't seem to notice, though he was nose-to-nose with his airplane at the moment. She gave him a possessive pat on the shoulder and the stewardess seemed to get the hint.

At 11:42 am, Rose Tyler was involved in a fierce game of cards that may or may not have included a few flying cards, made-up rules, gales of laughter, and more physical contact than was strictly necessary. The game ended with a draw after a few choice adjectives came from their fellow passengers. He bemoaned the lack of humor in the world and waxed disturbingly eloquent for a few moments before she suggested a game of Find the Most Ridiculous Thing For Sale in the Catalogues and this raised his spirits immensely.

At 12:07 pm, Rose Tyler was staring at him in stunned silence. He had let it slip that he was supposed to have been in first class and when she pressed him for how he got stuck back here he had rubbed the back of his neck and turned red. After considerable prodding (that included some well-aimed rib jabs), he had admitted that he had switched tickets with her seatmate because he'd wanted to sit next to her. The last bit was relayed to his trainers and she had to strain to hear it. She gaped at him for a moment longer and then impulsively grabbed his hand and told him she was glad he had. The grin he gave her could have kept London powered for years to come. 

At 12:29 pm, Rose Tyler was standing outside of the baggage claim clutching her pack and watching him finagle a battered blue suitcase through the crowd. They paused just inside the doors and stared at each other for a few moments in silence. When they tried to speak it was in fits and starts and disconnected thoughts. "Just down the road." "Fish and chips." "If you want." "Mum won't mind." They stopped and grinned at each other. He held out his hand, wriggling his fingers dramatically. "Run"


End file.
